The present invention pertains to beverage products and, more particularly, to the use of buffer systems in protein beverage products.
When producing, packaging and selling beverage products at large scale, certain issues can arise that might not be present when the beverage products are created on a smaller scale. For example, precipitation or gel formation can occur, which can cause difficulties during processing or result in an end product having a consistency or texture that is considered undesirable by a consumer. These issues are particularly prevalent in connection with making protein drinks, specifically protein drinks that rely on milk as a protein source. In addition, one increasingly popular goal when creating a food product is that the food product conform to “clean label” standards, i.e., that the listed ingredients of the food product are recognizable to a consumer. To date, overcoming the above issues has run afoul of the desire for a clean label. As a result, there is a need in the art for a way to prevent issues such as precipitation or gel formation from occurring in beverage products without the use of ingredients that fail to meet clean label standards.